


Dive Right In, I Guess

by Insertpoetryhere



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Drowning scare, First chapter is wild, Gen, Hanschen is an ass but he has good intentions, It’s the DWSA cast, M/M, Modern AU, Moritz and Ilse are siblings, Moritz and Ilse would beg to differ, Pushing people into pools, lifeguard AU, written by a hearing author but with the help of a deaf friend so I don’t goof it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: Melchior has no chill. Hanschen has a plan. Moritz has no swimming skills. Ernst has no idea what’s going on.Prepare for the Meet-Cute of the century.





	Dive Right In, I Guess

Melchior knew when to keep it professional.

He knew how to control himself.

… Most of the time.

But in his defense, no 16 year old boy gets a job as a lifeguard because he genuinely gets a kick out of saving lives. They become lifeguards to check out the endless supply of half naked, hot people.

“Hey Gabor, his eyes are up there.” Hanschen reminded him. Melchior sighed. They also definitely didn’t become lifeguards for the coworkers either.

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Melchior asked, pushing him back.

“Yeah, a kid just threw up in the diving well.” Hans shrugged. “But instead of cleaning it up, I’m stuck trying to get you to stop checking out stranger’s asses and keep your eyes on the pool.”

Melchior followed Hanschen's line of vision over to Ernst, who was currently the only one doing his job as he started fishing chunks of what had once been tuna out of the pool. He was shirtless, soaking wet, and Hanchen was enjoying this way too much. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s the only reason you’re over here.”

“I should probably go help him.” Hanschen observed Ernst nearly lose his own lunch after a close encounter involving gravity and the vomit chunks floating in the water.

“Oh trust me, you are far from becoming his knight in shining armor. He’s glared over at you like 5 times.” Melchior pointed out. Hanschen jumped back so fast that he almost fell right into the pool. Melchior laughed. “Don’t worry, next break I’ll tell him some story about how you save puppies from forest fires in your free time.”

Hanschen rolled his eyes. “Thank you. In return, how about I help you out with your handsome stranger.” He punctuated that statement with a wink, then ran off before Melchior could ask what he meant.

He sighed, going back to being horny on main. This guy was by no means a greek god (after all, who is?) but he was… cute?

No, cute wasn’t really the word for it. He was cute in the sense that he was attractive. But he wasn’t like… puppy cute.

Sexy wasn’t the word either. It felt kinda dirty to call him that. He was definitely making Melchior feel something in that general area, but the word didn’t fit.

He was attractive, and that was the best word for it.

Melchior let his eyes drift over to the rest of the pool. Good, no one drowning.

His eyes went back to the boy, but now the scene had changed. The boy was laughing (a heavenly sight), with Hanschen standing close by. Ernst had his back turned, the girl that mystery boy was with had turned her attention to Ernst, and Hanschen was looking over at him. What was he doing?

He smiled, giving Melchior a thumbs up. He looked around the pool, deeming that there are no witnesses, and holds up three fingers.

Wait.

Two.

Oh shit, no! 

One!

This had illegal written all over it. Melchior tried yelling out to warn the guy, but he must not have heard him. Hanschen moved his shoulder in a way that could have easily been interpreted as an accident. The guy looked absolutely shocked, flailing as he fell into the water.

Melchior watched from the lifeguard chair, hoping that he knew how to swim.

Spoiler alert, he didn’t.

“Shit!” He swore loudly, grabbing the tube from the side of his chair and jumping in. He nearly got his strap caught on the side of the chair, but couldn’t find it him to care. After all, if he didn’t hurry then he was probably going to have to live with the fact that he witnessed his friend pretty much murder a man because he was trying to get him laid.

Hanschen, clearly now realizing how badly he just fucked up, cursed loudly and ran off to get the first aid kit and the AED. He tapped Ernst on the shoulder and pointed him over to where Melchior was pulling the boy out of the water. He gave him a nod, signing for Hanschen to also grab his hearing aid from the locker room.

Melchior pushed gently at the boy’s shoulders, trying his best not to let the panic show in his voice. The girl who had been with him was trying to get closer, but the growing crowd around them had pushed her back. “Can you hear me?” 

No response. He leaned down towards the boy’s face, trying to feel if he was breathing. After not feeling any air, he moved his hand down to his neck to feel for a pulse.

Ernst bent down at his side, tapping his shoulder to grab his attention.

‘Pulse?’ He signed, looking him in the eye. Melchior nodded his head.

‘Pulse. No breathing. Unconscious.’ Melchior signed a bit too quickly, but by some miracle Ernst understood what he was trying to tell him. He began to do chest compressions to keep the boy’s blood flowing just to be safe. 

Melchior looked up, seeing Hanschen running up to them. He dropped the AED and first aid kit down next to him. Melchior opened up the first aid case, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Hanschen, where’s the breathing mask?” He asked. Hanschen shrugged.

“No idea. But I couldn’t find the breathing bag either. Looks like you might just be stuck doin this the old fashioned way.” He looked over at ernst, who clearly just wanted the two of them to make a choice fast before this guy died on the deck of their pool. 

“No really isn’t the time for jokes like this, Hanschen!” Melchior reminded him, gesturing towards the unconscious person laying next to them.

“Not joking! Do it before we get sued!” Hanschen pushed him over to the boy, gesturing for Ernst to move back. He obliged, watching as Melchior pinched the boy’s nose, tilted his head back, and opened his own mouth. He pressed his mouth to the other boy’s, breathing into his mouth and making his chest rise and fall.

At this point, the girl who had been with him pushed past the barrier of people, only to be stopped by Hanschen. Melchior wasn’t sure if she knew if he was the one who pushed him in the first place or if she just glared at everyone like that.

“Is he ok?” She asked Ernst. He looked over at Hanschen blankly, as if asking what the hell she was saying.

Melchior was a bit too wrapped up in what was happening in front of him… so wrapped up that he didn’t notice that the guy had regained consciousness until he felt two hands push him back roughly. 

The boy started to cough as the girl rushed to his side. Ernst and Hanschen were eyeing Melchior in a strange way.

“You could have at least tried to cover up your thirst.” Hanschen said with a shit eating grin. Melchior raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” He asked. Ernst’s face scrunched up in annoyance at the switch from sign language to a fully verbal conversation. Hanschen signed him a quick apology, then repeated what he said using only his hands. Ernst laughed a little, shaking his head.

“He was conscious for a good 30 seconds before you finally decided to let him go, Gabor!” Hanschen teased, signing along. Melchior wanted to say something, but then he looked over. The boy was sitting there, staring at the three of them in pure confusion.

“Hey, are you ok?” Melchior asked him. The boy pursed his lips, looking even more confused than before. Panic started to set in as Melchior wondered if he’d had a concussion. He didn’t see him hit his head, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it didn’t happen. He was ready to do what he should have done from the get-go and signal for Hanschen to call 911 when the boy slowly raised both of his hands. 

‘I’m sorry… I’m deaf. Do you know sign?’ His hands were a little shaky, but otherwise he seemed to be ok.

Melchior let out a sigh of pure relief before signing his question to the boy.

‘Yeah, I think so. Just not really sure what happened.’ He answered back. His facial expressions seemed pretty animated, which was another good sign. There was really only one thing to check.

‘Can you stand?’ He signed, standing up and holding out his hand. The boy took it, hoisting himself onto his feet. His friend finally seemed to snap out of her state of shock, sticking out her arms as she stood up behind him.

‘I’ll go get the stuff, then we should get going.’ She signs to him before running off.

Melchior should have just left it at that. Let him walk away, scavenged the last bits of professionalism that were left shattered at his feet and walked away.

But this is Melchior Gabor we’re talking about.

He tapped on his shoulder, making the boy turn around. ‘What’s your name?’

He smiled at him, making an ‘m’ with his hand and running it below his bottom lip. Melchior raised his eyebrow. The boy turned red in the face before correcting himself.

‘M-O-R-I-T-Z.’ he spelled out. ‘Sorry about that. What about you?’

He smiled back. ‘M-E-L-C-H-I-O-R.” He signed, trying to add a bit of flourish just to show off. 

M-O-R-I-T-Z smiled at him again. ‘Nice to meet you, M-E-L-C-H-I.’

Melchior didn’t know why that made his heart jump. He smiled like a complete idiot as he watched Moritz walk away. For once he was kind of at a loss for words. The poetic side of his brain wanted to make up a whole sonnet just about that one moment, while the dumbass side said that this was the meet-cute from every cheesy romantic comedy ever. But it all seemed so perfect, so serene. There was nothing that could ruin it.

“You know, you better be tapping that ass by the end of the week. I almost commited murder to get you laid.” Hanschen said.

Melchior stood corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, y’all. Hanschen is literally my favorite character to write. That is all, go eat that half priced chocolate.


End file.
